Dix ans à couvrir de glace
by Weeping Angel DW
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Laska. Laska Tanner. Une fille des neiges qui attend l'hiver pour s'épanouir. Un démon l'arracha de sa vie d'enfant, une aurore boréale lui fit don d'espérance, et le mage de glace la rattrapa au moment où elle chuta. LaskaXGray


**FT:Laska Tanner**

Une journée tranquille est en train de s'écouler à la guilde de mages Fairy Tail. Natsu tente de provoquer Erza en duel, elle refuse sèchement pour pouvoir finir la part de gâteau aux fraises qu'elle a commandée. Mirajane, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, sert des bières aux mages rassemblés dans la salle commune. Jubia s'assoit près de Gray à une table et se colle à lui, enjôleuse. La bonne humeur habituelle règne en accord avec l'étincelle de folie typique de cette guilde des fées.

Soudain l'ambiance joyeuse retombe, les membres se tournent un à un vers les portes du bâtiment où la silhouette d'une jeune femme se profile en contre-jour. Elle porte une longue cape noire qui la cache entièrement, sauf pour son visage, qui semble marqué par des années de malheur. Elle est très jolie, avec une cascade de cheveux châtain-blond bouclés qui descend jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond sont empreints d'un sentiment de tristesse et de solitude infini. Elle s'avance lentement et s'adresse au maître Makarof avec une voix mélancolique et légèrement intimidée :

-Bonjour, êtes-vous bien le maître de cette guilde ?

-Oui. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Je… je cherche un travail de mage. Je voudrais que vous m'embauchiez.

-Eh bien tu vas nous montrer tes talents. Quel est ton nom et que pratiques-tu comme magie ?

-Je m'appelle Laska Tanner, j'ai vingt ans. J'utilise le Masterpiece, une magie liée aux arts. Elle me permet de créer des objets ou des illusions.

Makarof a l'air surpris. « Le Masterpiece ? Mais c'est une magie extrêmement rare et complexe, difficile à maîtriser. Allez, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. »

Laska recule d'un pas et dégage ses bras des plis de sa cape. « Je peux manipuler toutes les matières sauf celles qui sont invisibles ». Elle bouge un peu les bras, se concentre et crée un crayon en pierre, puis un autre en bois, ensuite un autre en argent.

-Impressionnant, dit Makarof. Fais-nous aussi une démonstration de ta magie d'illusions.

-Très bien, une partie d'entre vous va se retrouver dans une vallée en automne.

À ces mots, Laska agite un pinceau et un tiers des membres de la guilde, le maître compris, voit le paysage changer rapidement. Des feuilles rouges et or tombent paresseusement des arbres de la lisière d'une forêt. On sent le parfum de la terre humide, et des montagnes se profilent au loin. La vision est d'un réalisme et d'une beauté tels qu'ils ont le souffle coupé. Puis les effets se dissipent peu à peu et ils reviennent à la réalité.

-C'est étonnant que tu puisses accomplir de telles choses. J'ai entendu parler du Masterpiece, c'est la magie de modelage, de création par excellence, qui fait appel aux émotions et à l'imagination pour se développer. Tu ne viendrais pas d'une autre guilde par hasard ?

-Non. Je n'ai jamais fait partie d'aucun groupe ni rien, répond Laska en détournant les yeux.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas important. Tu es acceptée haut la main. Nous sommes une famille plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre, et tout le monde ici est près à t'accepter sans problème. Va donc t'asseoir à une de ces tables, ma petite.

-Merci, dit Laska en inclinant le buste. Elle se retourne, cherchant des yeux une place. La plus proche se trouve à la table d'une fille aux cheveux bleus, à l'air amical, assise à côté d'un garçon brun. Ils ont l'air d'avoir la vingtaine aussi, de même que la jeune fille blonde au visage ouvert installée en face d'eux. Laska s'assoit parmi eux. Aussitôt la blonde se tourne vers elle et se présente en souriant :

-Moi je suis Lucy, une constellationiste.

-C'est quoi une constellationiste ?

-Je pratique la magie des esprits des constellations. J'ai des clefs d'or ou d'argent qui permettent d'invoquer ces esprits pour m'aider quand j'ai besoin d'eux. Ils sont des amis très précieux pour moi, ajoute-t-elle, et son sourire s'élargit encore. Ta magie est incroyable, je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Une magie de modelage, ça devrait intéresser Gray, dit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon brun.

-Ouais, enfin le modelage est assez répandu. Moi je suis un mage de glace.

-Et Jubia utilise l'eau, dit la fille aux cheveux bleus.

-Elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne, précise Gray.

-Est-ce que tu as un endroit où dormir ? demande Lucy.

-Euh, non, en fait je n'ai que ce que j'ai sur moi, je n'ai même pas d'argent, murmure Laska.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux t'héberger chez moi en attendant. Je loue une maison pas loin d'ici. Les autres filles dorment dans le dortoir réservé, Fairy Hills. C'est 100 000 joyaux par mois, je n'ai pas les moyens mais mon appartement est une véritable affaire. Je t'y emmènerai si tu veux.

-Oh, oui, merci beaucoup.

-Lucy est d'une générosité sans bornes, commente Gray avec un demi sourire. Jubia se colle encore plus à lui, comme pour reprendre son attention. Elle a l'air de l'aimer à la folie, et visiblement ce n'est pas réciproque.

Les autres mages défilent pour se présenter à leur tour. Laska s'efforce de retenir tous ces noms, tous ces visages. Elle se sent oppressée par la présence de tous ces gens autour d'elle, même s'ils semblent accueillants.

Les jours défilent et Laska s'intègre malgré son expression toujours un peu détachée de la situation présente. Son visage ne manifeste jamais le moindre sentiment de joie, elle a l'air profondément déprimée. Lucy ne comprend pas, elle fait tout pour faire sourire Laska mais pas moyen. Natsu et Happy s'y mettent, suivis par un peu toute la guilde, sans succès. Malgré cela Laska est assez agréable à vivre, et elle commence vite à gagner sa vie grâce aux missions et aux magnifiques tableaux qu'elle peint. Elle s'installe bientôt à Fairy Hills et cesse de mettre sa cape par tous les temps. Sous cet épais manteau elle s'habille de shorts et de chemisiers achetés ou crées par magie. Elle s'entend particulièrement bien avec Jubia, qui a aussi traversé une dépression et se montre donc plus compréhensible que les autres. Elle essaye parfois d'en savoir plus sur son passé mais Laska élude chacune de ses questions, et Jubia finit par abandonner. Laska a donc rejoint ceux que l'on surnomme l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail, composée de Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza et Lucy, en plus de Jubia.

Laska passe de longs moments dans sa chambre de Fairy Hills, à peindre des tableaux splendides mais tous tristes. Jubia vient parfois avec elle, quand elle n'est pas avec Gray.

Un soir cependant, cette harmonie relative bascule. Jubia entre dans la chambre en pleurant. Aussitôt Laska se lève pour la consoler :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je… Je…

-Assieds-toi et raconte-moi. Tiens, tu veux du chocolat chaud ? Je viens d'en faire.

-Merci, dit Jubia en prenant la tasse fumante. Elle y trempe ses lèvres, le temps de se calmer un peu, et explique :

-Tu sais que Jubia est amoureuse de Monsieur Gray ? Il lui avait promis de lui donner sa réponse ce soir, et elle était persuadée qu'il se déciderait enfin à lui faire sa déclaration. Au lieu de ça il lui a dit qu'elle devait abandonner l'idée de sortir avec lui. Juvia est triste mais elle ne peut pas renoncer…

-Oh, ma pauvre… Tu l'aimes à ce point ? Tu ne pourrais pas laisser tomber ? Tu risques de l'ennuyer tu sais…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Juvia ne peut pas faire autrement. Depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, elle n'aime que lui. Monsieur Gray a dit qu'il aimait une autre fille de toute manière, et ça c'est trop pour Jubia.

-Pauvre Jubia, dit Laska en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Jubia veut savoir qui est cette fille. C'est peut-être Lucy, Jubia se méfie un peu d'elle même si c'est une très bonne amie. Jubia aimerait se débarrasser de cette fille, mais elle ne veut faire de mal à personne !

-Oui, je comprends.

-Tu sais, Jubia et Gajeel viennent d'une guilde concurrente, Phantom Lord, qui a attaqué Fairy Tail avant l'accident de l'île Tenro. Jubia s'est battue contre Monsieur Gray, qui l'a battue, alors ça fait très longtemps qu'ils se connaissent. Depuis Jubia a pu s'intégrer même si elle avait été une ennemie, mais elle ne veut pas perdre l'amitié des gens de la guilde qui ont été si gentils avec elle. Ils sont une famille pour tous ceux qui en ont besoin.

-Oui, pour moi aussi vous êtes une famille. Je sais que je suis tout le temps triste mais ce n'est pas votre faute.

-Enfin, Jubia est venue pour te demander un service. Tu peux influencer les sentiments des gens, non ?

-Oui, mais seulement en théorie, je n'ai jamais…

-Jubia voudrait que tu efface ses sentiments pour Monsieur Gray. Elle sait qu'il ne l'aime pas et elle est fatiguée de courir après des chimères. Jubia a vraiment besoin de toi, elle n'y arrivera pas seule.

-Quoi ? Mais ce sort est compliqué, je ne l'ai jamais essayé sur les autres. C'est très risqué tu sais…

-Peut importe. Jubia n'en peut plus. Elle te prie de l'aider.

Laska se sentit coincée. Ce sort était très dangereux, et demandait une grande précision. Si elle le ratait Jubia pourrait ne plus jamais ressentir d'amour pour quiconque, voire perdre tous ses sentiments et devenir une coquille vide, ou un monstre de cruauté, ou une fille malheureuse. Il y avait assez peu de chances d'en arriver là, tenta-t-elle de se persuader. Elle n'avait pas le choix, Jubia comptait sur elle, et elle pourrait lui en vouloir si elle refusait. Laska ne voulait surtout pas perdre son amitié. Elle plaça donc une main sur le front de Jubia, l'autre sur son cœur, et prononça distinctement : « Animi Sublato ! ». Jubia frémit et son regard se troubla un instant. C'était fait. Laska regretta aussitôt d'avoir accepté si vite. Ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable. Que ce passerait-il si elle avait raté le sort ? Ses effets étaient absolument incurables. Elle serait sûrement bannie. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ça, elle aurait trop honte et trop peur de retourner vivre seule comme elle l'avait fait depuis si longtemps… Mieux valait ne pas y penser sinon l'angoisse allait la submerger. Les effets pouvaient mettre du temps à se manifester. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment avait-elle simplement pu y penser ?

-Laska ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Jubia, inquiète.

Laska secoua la tête et tenta de remettre ses idées en place. « Oui… Et toi ? Tu pourrais être un peu démoralisée pendant quelques heures, et ta magie pourrait être affectée aussi car tes sentiments ont changé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jubia, elle a confiance en toi. Tu es vraiment une magicienne très douée.

-Pense à Gray maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu vois son visage, que tu entends sa voix dans ta tête ?

-Euuh… C'est un peu flou pour l'instant. Il est vraiment très beau mais Jubia le ressent différemment.

-C'est vrai ? Pense un peu à tout le monde, et vois si il y a eu des changements.

-Non, Jubia aime toujours ses amis et Gray… Monsieur Gray… Enfin il est plus comme tout le monde maintenant, tu vois ce que Jubia veut dire ?

-Oui. C'est rassurant mais vérifie de temps en temps.

Elle discutèrent encore un moment, et Laska appréhendait de plus en plus. Juvia avait l'air à peu près normale mais ce n'était que le début. Tout pouvait encore arriver. Quelle idiote elle avait été de lancer ce sort. Elle n'avait sûrement pas le niveau.

Quand Jubia la quitta pour aller se coucher, Laska avait pris sa décision. Elle ne pouvait pas assumer cette responsabilité. Si elle avait raté le sort le regard des autres lui serait trop insupportable. Et même si elle l'avait réussi elle serait sûrement réprimandée. Elle attendit encore quelques heures pour être sûre que tout le monde dorme, rangea rapidement ses affaires et ferma sa chambre complètement vidée en laissant la clé devant la porte. Elle fuyait comme une lâche, et après tout elle devait en être une. Elle ne méritait pas l'amitié de ces gens. Elle ne leur attirerait que des ennuis si elle restait plus longtemps. Elle n'aurait pas dû quitter la forêt où elle avait vécu son enfance, et maintenant elle allait devoir en trouver une autre pour s'éloigner assez de Magnolia. Elle ne verrait plus personne de sa vie. Elle avait bien vu que les autres s'inquiétaient pour elle, à cause de sa perpétuelle mélancolie. Elle avait fait l'effort de ne jamais pleurer devant eux même si elle en avait constamment envie, particulièrement quand quelque chose lui rappelait son passé. Elle remit sa cape et disparut dans la nuit.

Elle avait réussi à cacher à Jubia qu'elle était aussi tombée amoureuse de Gray. Ce garçon était vraiment très beau et elle aimait bien son caractère, même si elle avait eu un peu de mal à digérer le fait qu'il se déshabille tout le temps sans prévenir. C'était à cause de la magie de modelage de la glace, lui avait-il expliqué pendant une mission avec le reste de la bande. Il ne fallait faire qu'un avec le froid, sans le craindre, pour réussir à maîtriser cette magie. Gray avait été très gentil avec elle, au moins autant que les autres. Elle se faisait peut-être des idées, mais elle craignait d'être la fille que Gray regardait, à la place de Jubia. Elle ne voulait pas la trahir une seconde fois.

Laska marcha pendant des heures, et à l'aube elle trouva une petite grotte où elle posa son sac. Elle était épuisée par sa nuit sans sommeil. Elle déroula ses couvertures et s'endormit dedans.

À son réveil vers midi, elle fit un peu de sculpture dans les parois de la grotte, puis sortit chercher quelque chose à manger. Elle s'éloigna vers le bois tout proche, en quête de baies ou d'un petit animal. Elle avisa un buisson couvert de myrtilles sauvages. Quelle chance qu'on soit à la bonne saison pour ces petites choses délicieuses. Elle commençait à manger quand elle vit du coin de l'œil l'entrée de sa grotte. Quelqu'un s'y dirigeait. Elle regarda plus attentivement. Décidément le sort s'acharnait contre elle. C'était Gray. Il entra dans la grotte. Il allait bientôt trouver ses affaires et sa sculpture. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas laissé de sous-vêtements hors de son sac, mais Gray allait la chercher dans le coin maintenant. Que faire ? Elle pourrait abandonner ses affaires, après tout elle en fabriquerait d'autres. Mieux valait s'enfuir maintenant avant qu'il ne la trouve. Il la forcerait sûrement à rentrer. Elle allait tourner les talons quand elle vit un énorme lézard des neiges s'avancer à la suite de Gray et entrer aussi dans la grotte. Oh non. Ces saletés de lézards étaient aussi grands qu'un éléphant, avaient une peau extrêmement dure et étaient insensibles à la magie de glace de Gray. Il arriverait peut-être à se débrouiller, il était très fort après tout… Il fallait qu'elle parte, vite. Laska commença à courir en s'éloignant de la grotte, mais fit bientôt demi-tour. Elle était faible. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Gray dans ce pétrin. Elle courut de toute sa vitesse et s'engouffra dans la grotte.

Gray, après être entré, vit tout de suite les couvertures et le sac de voyage qui traînaient sur le sol. C'était peut-être à Laska. Dès que la guilde avait remarqué la disparition de Laska, tout le monde avait été envoyé dans toutes les directions pour la retrouver. Jubia avait raconté ce qui s'était passé la veille et s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué ça. Seuls le maître, Mirajane et Warren étaient restés à la guilde pour la protéger en cas de problème et assurer la liaison télépathique entre tous les membres, mais Gray était déjà hors de portée du réseau. Il s'enfonça plus loin en appelant Laska, et découvrit le bas-relief qu'elle avait fait. C'était sûrement elle qui en était l'auteur. La sculpture était magnifique mais horriblement triste et inquiétante. Au centre était représentée Laska, recroquevillée par terre, la tête dans les mains, en train de pleurer. Autour d'elle se trouvaient Jubia et le reste de la bande. Jubia avait la main posée sur l'épaule de Laska, et elle pleurait en la regardant. De l'autre côté, Lucy commençait également à pleurer. Plus les personnages représentés étaient proches de Laska, plus ils avaient l'air malheureux et désespérés. Au-dessus, l'artiste avait gravé dans la roche : « Que personne ne s'approche plus de moi. Ma tristesse éteint la joie ». Gray entendit du bruit et se retourna. Un lézard des neiges, étonnamment gros même pour son espèce, se préparait à l'attaquer. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Gray savait pertinemment qu'il était l'un des moins bien placés de la guilde pour faire face à cette créature insensible au froid et invulnérable aux coupures. Même ses yeux et sa bouche étaient solidement cuirassés. Le mieux était sûrement d'essayer de le retenir assez longtemps pour le distancer. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps, Laska était sûrement dans les parages mais elle l'avait peut-être vu arriver. Il n'avait pas le temps de se battre, mais le lézard bouchait complètement toute issue.

-Prison de glace !

Une cage gelée se forma autour de l'animal, qui la brisa en quelques coups d'épaule. Sa puissance était inhabituelle, mais il n'avait pas le choix et il devait faire vite.

Soudain il entendit des pas. Une autre créature assoiffée de sang ? Non, ça avait l'air humain. Laska déboula en contournant la bête, mais s'arrêta net en le voyant. Le lézard leva la queue pour la frapper.

-Attention ! cria-t-il.

Laska prit la queue du lézard de plein fouet, et fut projetée contre la paroi dure de la grotte. Aïe. Elle se releva vite pour éviter un deuxième coup et le rejoignit, mais au lieu de combattre à ses côtés elle leva la main vers lui.

-Pictura carcerem !

Avant que Gray ne puisse réagir, une image se forma autour de lui. Laska l'avait enfermé dans un tableau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu ne dois pas me suivre. Je vais battre cette bestiole et tu seras libéré deux heures après mon départ, répondit-elle. « Je suis désolée d'en arriver là, mais j'ai commis une faute, et je me punis d'avance. Vous m'oublierez.

-Certainement pas ! Libère-moi !

-Non. S'il-te-plaît ne me retiens pas, répondit-elle en se retournant vers le lézard des neiges. J'ai trahi Juvia, ma meilleure amie, deux fois. Je suis impardonnable. Je… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, dit-elle en rougissant. « Et j'ai osé la trahir une seconde fois en modifiant ses sentiments, même avec les risques que ça implique ».

À ces mots Laska s'élança pour combattre le lézard, et Gray se déchaîna contre le tableau dans lequel il était enfermé. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, elle ne savait pas tout. Laska s'en sortait bien, même si elle manquait de force et de rapidité. Sa magie était très efficace, elle affaiblissait la bête en redessinant sa carapace dure pour la rendre plus facile à percer. Elle fit apparaître une épée en acier et la lança pour frapper le flan de l'animal. Elle en vint à bout sans trop de difficultés. Essoufflée, elle se retourna vers le tableau.

-Arrête de le frapper comme ça, ça ne sert à rien, dit-elle. Il se brisera de lui-même dans deux heures, je te le promets. Maintenant, je te dis adieu. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de me punir pour ce que j'ai fait.

-Attends ! Reviens ! cria Gray alors que Laska disparaissait dehors. « Bordel. Je dois vite sortir de ce truc pour la rattraper ».

Laska partit vers le Nord. Il y avait beaucoup de grands bois à l'écart de tout là-bas. C'était à une cinquantaine de kilomètres, elle pourrait en faire plus de la moitié avant le soir si elle se dépêchait. Si la région n'avait pas été aussi escarpée elle aurait peut-être pu faire tout le trajet en un jour. Elle commença à courir. Il fallait vite devenir introuvable avant que Gray la rattrape. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas chasseur de dragons, sinon il pourrait la pister à l'odeur.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de course, elle s'arrêta. Elle n'avait toujours rien avalé à part ces quelques myrtilles, son estomac criait famine. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il lui soit impossible de se nourrir grâce à sa magie. Elle avait définitivement quitté la guilde. Elle reprendrait sa vie d'ermite isolée dans l'ombre des arbres. Gray serait encore coincé pendant un moment, il lui restait du temps. Elle regarda autour d'elle, en quête d'un buisson de baies comestibles, de champignons, n'importe quoi… Mais rien. Elle était en plein désert. Elle entendit des pas précipités venant de derrière elle, se rapprochant. Non, pas maintenant ! Elle n'avait nul part où se cacher. Gray apparut bientôt et courut vers elle. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle n'allait quand même pas l'attaquer, d'autant qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Plus d'échappatoire. Elle se tourna vers lui et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Gray la rejoignit.

-Écoute... commença-t-il.

-Non ! Je te l'ai dit, j'ai commis deux fautes que je ne me pardonne pas. Je ne mérite pas d'être parmi vous.

Gray s'assit à côté d'elle et la dévisagea d'un air grave. Elle ne pouvait soutenir ce regard, et détourna les yeux.

-Jubia ne se sent pas trahie du tout, dit-il. En fait elle est très malheureuse parce qu'elle se sent coupable de t'avoir demandé ce service. Elle va bien sinon, elle n'a pas l'air affectée par le sort. Polyussica dit que ça devrait aller.

-La situation peut encore changer ! J'ai lancé un sort très dangereux et difficile sur ma meilleure amie, un sort que je ne maîtrise pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

-Personne ne t'en veut. C'est vrai que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais tu restes une camarade de la guilde, alors on ne peut pas te laisser partir comme ça.

-Vous vous en foutez ! Tu es juste censé me ramener de force. Inutile de nier ! Et même si personne ne m'en veut, moi je m'en veux d'avoir détruit la raison pour laquelle Jubia a intégré Fairy Tail, et la même raison pour laquelle elle se levait le matin. Pour te voir, parce qu'elle t'aimait.

-Je le sais bien. Je te laisserai partir si tu le veux vraiment. La guilde n'est pas une prison, mais on s'est inquiétés pour toi et on voudrait des explications. On a eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu pourras partir si tu le souhaites, mais laisse-moi quand même essayer de te convaincre de rentrer avec moi.

-Essaye toujours…

-On est tous avec toi. On a bien vu que depuis le début tu sembles toujours déprimée, et on se sent concernés par ton sort.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

-On n'aurait aucun doute là-dessus si tu n'étais pas restée aussi fermée. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne sur ton passé ?

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup m'en rappeler. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance très heureuse.

-Tu es loin d'être la seule. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont des orphelins échoués par hasard à Fairy Tail. On a été sauvés grâce à ça. Tu ne veux pas me raconter ton histoire ?

Laska soupira.

-Je suis née dans un village du Nord et j'y ai vécu avec mes parents. Quand j'avais cinq ans nous avons été attaqués par un démon nommé Déliora qui sévissait dans la région.

Gray frémit mais ne dit rien ?

-Mes parents ont été tués sous mes yeux. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et j'ai regardé le désastre de loin. C'était horrible, tout ce que j'avais toujours connu était détruit par ce démon. Et puis tout à coup j'ai vu Déliora se faire emprisonner dans un énorme bloc de glace, et j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier. Je me suis enfuie et, dans une ville voisine, j'ai rencontré une artiste nomade appelée Aurora. Elle m'a adoptée et est devenue ma deuxième maman. On a voyagé vers le Sud en vivant de la vente de ses œuvres dans les villes où on s'arrêtait. Elle m'a appris à lire, écrire, et compter et d'autres choses, mais surtout elle m'a enseigné la peinture et la sculpture. Je lui dois la vie. Elle était très belle et gracieuse, et à mes yeux c'était la plus douée des artistes du monde. Elle savait absolument tout faire. Moi je faisais de mon mieux pour la satisfaire et apprendre le plus vite possible. On avançait très vite dans mon éducation mais j'étais trop impatiente. Je voulais toujours plus.

Un jour, j'essayais de peindre une cascade gelée que j'avais vue en passant, mais ce que je dessinais n'était pas à la mesure de mon souvenir de ce paysage magnifique. J'étais tellement frustrée que j'ai fini par craquer et fondre en larmes. Et là je me suis sentie bizarre, et les pinceaux autour de moi ont bougé touts seuls, peignant le tableau de mes rêves. C'était exactement l'image que j'avais en tête. Aurora n'était pas mage, alors elle ne savait pas trop comment m'aider à développer cette capacité. Alors le jour de mes dix ans elle s'est absentée un moment et est revenue avec un homme qui voulait bien s'improviser prof de magie. Sauf qu'en réalité ce monstre voulait seulement nous exploiter pour se faire de l'argent. Il a essayé de nous capturer mais Aurora résistait bien. Alors il l'a tuée devant moi, d'un seul sort, et il m'a emmenée. Je suis restée sa prisonnière pendant deux mois, à peindre pour lui. Il buvait et me battait souvent. J'ai finalement réussi à m'échapper et je me suis cachée dans la forêt. J'ai appris à reconnaître les espèces comestibles des dangereuses. Aurora m'en avait déjà montré quelques unes, elle m'avait sauvée encore une fois. J'ai passé dix ans comme ça, dans les bois près de Magnolia. Je n'ai plus jamais souri ni ressenti de joie depuis le jour de la mort d'Aurora. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a empêchée de mettre fin à mes jours, j'en étais incapable. Je passais simplement mes journées à peindre et sculpter.

Et puis, après tout ce temps, je me suis sentie rongée par ma solitude et ma dépression. Ça faisait dix années que je ne vivais plus que pour moi-même, j'étais en train de perdre mon humanité malgré mes efforts pour conserver l'héritage d'Aurora. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre de manière aussi égocentrique. J'avais besoin de compagnie et de me préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Alors je suis partie, et j'ai marché au hasard dans Magnolia jusqu'à rencontrer la guilde. J'en avais entendu parler comme d'un endroit où les gens sont chaleureux et placent les liens d'amitié avant tout le reste, et je pourrais me rendre utile moi aussi au lieu de subsister comme un parasite. Alors je suis entrée et tu connais la suite. Je vous ai donné le nom de Laska Tanner, mais je suis née Talkedo. J'ai mélangé le nom de mes parents à celui d'Aurora, qui était Brinner.

Gray mit un temps avant de répondre, puis demanda d'une voix tendue :

-Tu es sûre que tu as bien vu Déliora se faire geler ? Et que tu as entendu quelqu'un crier ?

-Oui.

-À quoi ressemblait cette voix ?

-Euh, c'était un petit garçon, je crois. Tu le connais ?

-Pas qu'un peu. Le garçon, c'était moi.

-Oh !

-Je criais parce que mon maître, Ul, qui m'a appris la magie de glace, s'était sacrifiée pour enfermer Déliora dans un sort nommé glace infinie. C'est une magie qui consume le corps du mage qui l'utilise pour le changer en glace, alors que l'esprit subsiste dedans. Depuis mon ancien camarade, Léon, un autre disciple d'Ul, a fait fondre cette glace grâce à la magie très puissante des gouttes de lune. Ul s'est changée en eau et a coulé dans la mer. Elle y vit à présent.

Laska était sans voix, choquée par cette révélation.

-Alors, tu vois que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir souffert, poursuivit Gray avec un sourire amer. Alors je te comprends, et les autres aussi. Si tu reviens parmi nous on fera tout pour te rendre ta joie de vivre, dit-il en se penchant vers elle. Je te promets que je m'en occuperai personnellement.

Il se pencha encore, posa sa main sur la joue de Laska et l'embrassa doucement.

-Est-ce que tu veux toujours partir ? Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, c'est ton choix. Mais tu en connais les conséquences maintenant.

-Je… Je vais rentrer avec toi. Je suis désolée pour les ennuis que je vous ai causés.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu vas probablement recevoir un avertissement mais tu ne seras pas exclue et le maître te pardonnera vite. On n'est pas rancuniers. Tout le monde est impatient de te retrouver saine et sauve.

-Merci pour tout, murmura Laska.

Gray l'embrassa de nouveau, et elle lui rendit son baiser. Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction de Magnolia. Une fois qu'ils furent assez près Gray se reconnecta au réseau télépathique de Warren et annonça qu'il était avec Laska.

Toute la guilde les accueillirent aux portes de la ville, Juvia en tête. Elle se jeta à son cou en pleurant de joie.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé une chose pareille. Pardonne-moi, sanglota-t-elle.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, dit Laska en commençant aussi à verser des larmes. Je ne voulais pas te causer toute cette peine.

Tout le monde rentra à la guilde. Laska fut sermonnée par le maître mais tous savaient que ce n'était que pour la forme. Ses bonnes intentions et ses regrets avaient atténué sa faute.

Gray et Laska commencèrent à sortir ensemble, et Juvia n'y voyait rien à redire. Elle n'avait pas eu de séquelles du sort et avait fini par accepter les avances de Léon.

Quelques semaines après le retour de Laska tomba le jour de la fête des cerisiers. Elle s'annonçait encore plus belle que d'habitude, si bien que la guilde loua un bateau pour aller sur le lac pour contempler les arbres couverts de fleurs roses.

Certains des membres de la guilde avaient pris des canots à part, entre amis proches ou en couple. Gray et Laska en faisaient partie.

Tandis que leur barque glissait sur l'eau lisse comme un miroir, Laska contemplait les pétales qui tombaient des arbres. Le paysage se reflétait dans l'eau du lac, rendant le spectacle plus beau encore.

-Je ne savais pas que les cerisiers de Magnolia étaient si beaux. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi splendides.

-C'est vrai que c'est l'endroit idéal pour les faire pousser. Le climat et le sol sont parfaits.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, s'émerveilla Laska.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Gray, qui guettait ce premier signe de joie depuis l'arrivée de Laska à Fairy Tail, fut soulagé. La Laska dépressive s'effaçait à vue d'œil, laissant place à une nouvelle Laska. Elle était si mignonne que Gray ne put pas résister et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant leur barque dériver.

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent ainsi. La grande parade de Fairy Tail eut lieu, accompagnée du concours de Miss Fairy Tail, que Laska remporta, devançant même Erza et Mirajane. Gray participa à l'examen de passage au rang S, et le remporta haut la main. Leur relation se poursuivit sans accroc, si bien qu'ils décidèrent d'emménager ensemble. Ils dénichèrent une jolie maison près de la guilde et commencèrent à y déplacer leurs affaires et y passèrent plusieurs nuits ensemble.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent pour une mission de classe S avec Jubia.

Cette mission consistait à combattre un monstre qui s'était récemment installé dans le mont Hakobe. Cette créature semblait si dangereuse que le maître lui-même conseilla à Gray de prendre deux partenaires pour l'assister. Jubia et Laska partirent donc avec lui vers les montagnes enneigées.

Une fois sur place, ils repérèrent vite le monstre : en effet il faisait dans les trente mètres de haut et sa force était telle qu'il ébranlait les montagnes toutes entières en les frappant de ses poings de pierre, créant d'impressionnantes avalanches. Rien que l'approcher serait périlleux, et sa peau était faite de granit difficile à percer. Ce qui était curieux c'est qu'il avait vaguement la forme d'un corps humain, mais sans tête, et avec des bras démesurés et des pieds très larges.

-On va devoir garder nos distances avec lui. Restez toujours à une montagne de lui au moins, conseilla Gray aux deux filles.

-Sa peau a l'air aussi dure que celle du lézard des neiges, dit Laska. On pourrait essayer de frapper tous au même endroit

-Il doit être moins bien cuirassé aux aisselles, on devrait le frapper là, proposa Jubia. C'est vraiment bizarre qu'il n'ait pas de tête.

-Elle est peut-être rentrée dans ses épaules. Si vous la voyez sortir et que la peau a l'air tendre, frappez-la aussi, dans les yeux par exemple.

-Compris.

Tous les trois se séparèrent pour se poster chacun au sommet d'un pic et commencèrent à lancer des sorts sur le monstre. Aussitôt celui-ci réagit en se tournant vers eux. Il frissonna et un cou poussa entre ses épaules, suivi par une grosse tête pierreuse. Il ouvrit des yeux tout blancs et poussa un rugissement à faire trembler le massif, et il se dirigea vers le mage le plus près de lui, en l'occurence Juvia.

Celle-ci évita sans peine le puissant coup de point que le monstre lui décochait grâce à son corps d'eau. Elle lui lança en retour un sort de lames d'eau dans l'œil. Gray, pendant ce temps, lançait des lances de glace sur la tête de la créature, et Laska, trop loin pour l'atteindre, attendait son tour. Juvia fit de son mieux pour rabattre le monstre vers les autres. Ses coups sur la tête ou dans les yeux n'étaient pas suffisamment efficaces pour qu'elle s'en occupe seule. Gray réussit finalement à lui crever un œil avec une flèche de glace. Le monstre hurla de douleur et s'éloigna, revenant à la charge du côté de Laska. Jubia avait rejoint Gray sur son pic pour rester à portée, et tous les trois attaquèrent encore.

La créature ramassa alors un énorme rocher qu'elle balança sur Gray et Juvia, les forçant à le dévier en urgence, et en profita pour frapper Laska, qui évita le coup de justesse. Cette chose était énorme et puissante mais lente. Laska visa l'autre œil de la créature, qui était très près d'elle. Elle réussit à l'atteindre avec des flèches d'acier qui s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa tête. Le monstre à l'agonie hurla encore, et après quelques coups encore tomba vers le pied de la montagne, empoignant Laska dans un ultime effort pour la lancer au loin de toutes ses forces. Elle tomba sur le flanc du mont Hakobe, et fut prise dans un éboulis qui l'entraîna en bas.

Gray et Jubia hurlèrent. Le monstre était mort, mais Laska l'était peut-être aussi. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où Laska était tombée, l'appelèrent, fouillèrent pendant des heures et des heures, sans succès. Finalement Jubia s'effondra, désespérée, en larmes.

-Lève-toi ! Elle est forcément encore vivante, on va la retrouver, s'écria Gray d'un air peu convaincu.

-Tu sais bien que non. Tu as vu les chocs qu'elle s'est pris. Gray, elle ne reviendra pas. Ces rochers qui sont tombés étaient immenses.

-Non, on ne peut pas abandonner, insista Gray, qui perdait espoir.

Après encore d'autres heures de recherche, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence et rentrer à Magnolia. Les autres allaient finir par s'inquiéter. Laska avait certainement été réduite en bouillie par sa chute les rochers qui lui étaient tombés dessus ensuite.

Jubia sanglota pendant tout le trajet, tandis que Gray gardait les poings serrés, le visage crispé. C'était lui le mage de rang S qui aurait dû protéger Laska. Il avait été imprudent et il en payait le prix. Quel idiot de leur avoir demandé de se séparer. Ils s'étaient trop éloignés pour se secourir mutuellement.

-Je te demande pardon, Laska, murmura-t-il avant de craquer et pleurer aussi.

Les autres membres de la guilde, voyant revenir seulement deux mages en larmes sur les trois qui étaient partis, comprirent vite la situation. Des équipes furent envoyées pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, sans réussir à trouver le corps de Laska. Ils finirent par abandonner, et son enterrement fut organisé quelques jours plus tard. Le maître y prononça un discours émouvant :

-...Notre petite Laska était l'une des plus belles jeunes femmes qu'on puisse imaginer, et elle était aussi d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité à toute épreuve, prête à faire passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens. Elle arriva parmi nous en portant le poids de dix années de malheur et de solitude, mais réussit finalement à retrouver le sourire avec nous. Partout où elle passait, le monde en semblait embelli, comme tombé sous son charme. Laska Tanner fut l'artiste la plus douée que Fairy Tail ait compté en ses rangs. Ses œuvres étaient si pleines de beauté et de finesse qu'elles parvenaient à remuer les émotions les plus secrètes des gens qui les contemplaient. Sa perte nous sera insupportable pendant bien longtemps, mais nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que d'aller de l'avant, et sa lumière éclairera notre chemin depuis les cieux. Les enfants, ne soyez pas tristes : elle sera toujours là avec vous, pour toujours.

La cérémonie terminée, les mages se dispersèrent. Gray s'isola et resta muet pendant plusieurs jours, refusant même de se bagarrer avec Natsu. Le maître tenta de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute si Laska était morte, que lui-même aurait dû les prévenir que cette mission demandait beaucoup d'expérience que Laska n'avait pas encore acquérie. Sans succès. Seule Jubia réussissait de temps en temps à lui arracher quelques mots.

Deux semaines après la disparition de Laska, Gray retourna dans leur maison qu'ils avaient presque fini de payer. Il allait la vider et la revendre. Mais une fois sur place, tous ces souvenirs du quotidien avec Laska lui furent insupportables et il sortit bientôt sans avoir rien touché.

Le soir à la guilde, le silence était pesant. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc malgré le temps qui s'était déjà écoulé. Les mages buvaient leur boisson en silence, et les débuts de conversation qui pouvaient s'élever timidement dans les airs semblaient aussitôt étouffés par la tristesse ambiante.

Les portes de la guilde, que l'on avait fermées, s'ébranlèrent alors avec difficulté et s'ouvrirent. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se découpait dans la nuit. Elle s'avança en titubant et retira sa capuche. Tous les convives se figèrent comme devant un fantôme. Un visage presque méconnaissable avait surgi de sous le tissu noir. Laska murmura : « Je suis rentrée » et s'écroula, sans forces.

Toute la guilde hurla : « LASKA ! » à l'unisson et se précipita pour la rattraper dans sa chute. Gray arriva le premier et la saisit sous la nuques pour empêcher sa tête de heurter le sol. Laska s'était évanouie. Jet courut chercher Polyussica qui l'allongea sur un lit de l'infirmerie pour l'examiner.

-Ouh là, elle a dû se prendre plusieurs gros rochers de plein fouet. Ses blessures sont très inquiétantes, mais je pense que ça ira maintenant. C'est un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à se dégager de sous ces pierres, surtout qu'elle s'est probablement évanouie pendant un jour ou même plus à en juger par ses blessures. Je crois que c'est cette cape qui l'a protégée, ce tissu est très résistant et a peut-être atténué les chocs. Et après ça elle a marché jusqu'ici, et elle ne semble pas avoir mangé grand-chose. Elle est toute décharnée. Je vais faire de mon mieux. Laissez-nous seules à présent.

Les membres de la guilde sortirent, sauf Gray qui s'attarda quelques instants.

-Je vous avoir dit de partir tous, grommela Polyussica.

-Je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'elle va s'en sortir. Je lui fais confiance, dit Gray avant de sortir aussi.

Polyussica sourit et retourna à sa patiente.

Dans les jours qui suivirent les blessures de Laska guérirent sous les soins de Polyussica. Laska se réveilla mais resta fatiguée pendant un moment avant de pouvoir parler avec ses amis qui lui rendaient souvent visite, lui apportant parfois des friandises ou des nouvelles. Un matin Polyussica déclara que Laska était guérie et avait le droit de sortir, en lui recommandant de beaucoup manger pour reprendre des forces et d'éviter les efforts trop violents. Gray vint la chercher et ils passèrent la journée ensemble, se promenant le long du fleuve ou dans les rues de Magnolia. Le soir venu, Laska proposa de se rendre sur sa propre tombe.

-Ça doit faire drôle de regarder ma sépulture.

-Lisanna a connu ça aussi quand on a cru pendant des années qu'elle était morte. Quand elle est revenue on n'a pas trop su quoi faire de sa tombe.

-Moi, je sais, dit Laska avec un sourire malicieux.

Au cimetière, la tombe de Laska était la plus récente, en pierre blanche dans laquelle on avait gravé son visage souriant. Laska leva le bras et fit apparaître une hache de métal.

-Ce serait dommage de détruire cette jolie tombe qui m'est dédiée, mais bon, autant libérer la place.

-Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ?

-Carrément, rigola Laska.

-Pas d'effort trop violent, hmmm ?

Gray fabriqua aussi un outil en glace et ils s'amusèrent à s'acharner sur la pierre jusqu'à la réduire en morceaux. À chaque coup Laska se sentait plus vivante. Finalement elle jeta sa hache et embrassa Gray passionnément. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ça pendant longtemps avant de déblayer les morceaux de la pierre détruite et de retourner chez eux pour passer leur meilleure nuit depuis longtemps.


End file.
